


One A.M.

by Dystopia744



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, In the distant future maybe, Teasing, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopia744/pseuds/Dystopia744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future where Grant Ward is forgiven, one night sees that spark between him and Skye lighting up once more. (Bear in mind this was written over the hiatus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt a few months ago on Tumblr. Basically, the prompt was more or less to explore a future where Grant Ward is forgiven, and things are starting to fall back into place again between him and Skye. This is just a oneshot drabble, mostly fun fluff. The main reason that I decided to post it again on here was that after last night's episode, I have a feeling that people may be in need of some good vibes, so here it is.

It was one in the morning, and Grant Ward had just slipped out of his room on the Bus. Sleep was evading him, which wasn’t exactly a rare event over the last couple of years. He brushed the thought aside, and moved quietly through the corridor and past the meeting room - which he hadn’t visited in a few days. Activity has been low since the beginning of this week, which was unnatural but definitely welcome all the same. It gave him and everyone else a little bit of freedom, not to relax - because relaxing hadn’t been much of an option in years, but to somewhat unwind and remember how to fall into a calm routine for a short period of time.  
  
A faint sound of music traveled to his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to look up abruptly. He had figured he would be able to get some exercise while everyone was asleep, but the noise was an indication that he’d been mistaken. As he walked towards the cleared area near the cargo hold where he usually works out, the music steadily grew louder.  
  
It couldn’t be fitz-simmons, he thought, because A) they don’t listen to this kind of music and B) Even if they were awake at this hour, they’d be working in their lab, which was soundproof. May had a strict schedule that she would follow even if they were caught in Armageddon, and she didn’t wake up until 4. Agent Coulson didn’t strike him as the type who would play music out loud at any time of the day, no matter what kind.  
  
So that left one person.  
  
His doubts were confirmed as he reached the top of the stairs that led down to the cleared space, and he glanced over to see Skye lying on her stomach over the floor. Alarm washed over him momentarily, his first thought being that maybe she was hurt, and he took the stairs two steps at a time, about to open his mouth to call for her when she moved. Her arms were outstretched beneath her, and she lifted herself up swiftly, her ponytail cascading over one shoulder, before she bent her arm muscles and lowered herself again.  
  
“Skye? Doing push-ups voluntarily? Did I hit my head at some point today?” He voiced his thoughts out loud, his tone dripping with incredulousness as he set foot over the metallic floor without producing even a soft clank. Once one had learned how to make no noise while moving, one couldn’t shake that habit off, no matter where they were.  
  
She heard him over the music and glanced back over her shoulder abruptly, caught off guard by the suddenness of his appearance. “Ward,” she greeted breathlessly, the tension in her shoulder set easing out once she saw him. “And they say you don’t have a sense of humor.”  
  
He ignored her comment, heading over to her and stopping at the foot of the blue mat she’d laid out on the floor. “You’re exercising?”  
  
“You’re acting like you’ve never seen me work out before,” she huffed, her voice sounding a little hollow as she was panting softly. She shifted so that she was now sitting up, one leg bent under the other. She reached out and adjusted the elastic band of her gray sweatpants beneath her knee. “You’re the one who made me start working out in the first place.”  
  
“Yes, and back then you would have preferred to take a bullet than finish a set of push-ups,” he raised an eyebrow. Ward was dressed in his usual work-out attire, black cargo shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt. His upper arm muscles flexed as he crossed his crossed his arms over his chest, making the shirt appear tighter than it really was.  
  
“Well, I couldn’t sleep,” she waved her hand dismissively in the air, breathing starting to even out. Her hands reached out to re-tie her hair back properly, tucking in the loose strands that had slipped out. The straps of her green tank top were faintly dampened near the edges, indication of the fact that she had been working out for some time now. “Besides, I work out way more now than before. May showed me some stuff, and she keeps me on track.”  
  
“May? May trained you? And you survived?” More incredulousness continued to seep through his tone, his thoughts a mixture of disbelief and not-so-expertly concealed admiration.  
  
Skye rolled her eyes, using her palms to push up off the floor and stand up. “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,” she muttered, though there was a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
Ward uncrossed his arms then, holding his hands up. “Hey, I didn’t say anything, I just find it a little hard to believe.”  
  
“Why? You think I’m not fit enough to be trained by May?” Her tone held an undercurrent to it, and it made Ward quickly overview his words, backpedalling for a moment.  
  
“I didn’t say that,” he shook his head, dropping his arms to his sides.  
  
“But you’re thinking it,” Skye pointed out. She fell silent for a moment then glanced at him, “How about we train, right now? You’re already dressed for it, so let’s go. A round of hand-to-hand combat.”  
  
A small laugh escaped Ward’s lips, “Yeah right,” he glanced at her, and saw the deadpan look in her eyes as she regarded him. His smile faltered, “Wait, you’re serious?”  
  
A look of annoyance passed over her features, and it was her turn to cross her arms over his chest. Her right eyebrow was arched in a challenging look. “Yes, or are you, Grant Ward, scared?” Her voice held a childishly mocking tone.  
  
Ward sighed through his nose, and he shook his head again, “Yeah, okay, very funny. I won’t say anything about your exercise routine again.”  
  
“So you  _are_ scared.”  
  
Ward straightened up, “I’m not going to do hand-to-hand combat with you, Skye, I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
“You think I can’t take you?”  
  
“Skye-”  
  
His words were cut off as she lifted her knee, aiming for a sideways kick, and Ward reflexively ducked out of the way. His eyebrows were knotted together as he looked up at her, caught off guard by the speed at which she had moved.  
  
“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth, “If you insist. But don’t say I didn’t warn you-”  
  
She grinned, not bothering anymore with words as she moved her arm this time to aim for a punch. He blocked it, hand closing around her fist and twisting her arm behind her back.  
  
“See, I told you-”  
  
Ward was cut off for the third time, as she elbowed him in the gut with her free arm. He barely managed not to stumble back, too surprised by the strength in her blow to think rationally, but his reflexes kicked in and he tightened his hold on her arm. She aimed a kick at his shin, wriggling her wrist free of his grip in one quick turn, and then shoving her arm against his neck and causing him to be pushed back against the wall.  
  
Her breathing had grown uneven again, but there was a wide grin across her features as she pinned him back. One arm was still pressed against his throat, and the other hand grabbed his wrist, pinning his arm back against the wall next to his head. She had one foot planted firmly on the floor to hold her ground, and the other leg was bent, knee pressed against Ward’s thigh to keep him from fidgeting.  
  
“You were saying?” She asked, her chest rising and falling at a faster pace as she took a few deep breaths. Her brown eyes were fixed on his, the look in them proud and teasingly taunting.  
  
Ward blinked, still unable to comprehend for that moment what the hell just happened. He had made one of the simplest and stupidest mistakes anyone in their line of work could ever make, one that was more common than it should have been, and that was underestimating your opponent. And some underestimation that was.  
  
“Uh-,” he started, swallowing back in an attempt to save face. A sense of self-consciousness washed over him as he looked at her, seeing that her lips were barely a couple of inches away from his when they moved.  
  
She closed her fingers around his wrist with a little more force, as if emphasizing her earlier point, and leaned up just a little closer to him, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” her grin was still wide, and she bit at her lower lip, “I’m also thinking you really need to brush up on your exercise regime, Ward.” Her tone was low, her lips almost brushing against his when she talked, and for a moment Ward felt his own breath hitch in his throat. She was so close, and he was aware of every single spot in his own body where they were touching, and he could feel the heat radiating off of her body against his skin. His eyes almost fluttered shut as he leaned to close the remaining distance between them-  
  
And was promptly pushed back one more time against the wall as Skye let go of his arm, dropping her foot back down to the floor and taking a step back. Her expression was that of someone trying their utmost hardest not to laugh, and her eyes were brighter than he remembered seeing them in a long while.  
  
Though he was breathing uneasy, and he was still pressed up against the wall where Skye had managed to freaking pin him, a smile crept up to his own lips nonetheless.  
  
Because Skye looked happy, and happy looked so beautiful on her.


End file.
